A Day of Royalty
by AnnaTrancy
Summary: Short drabbles based around Logan and the Princess/Hero of Brightwall.
1. Royal mornings

**Drabble One: Royal mornings.**

I lay comfortably in my soft silk bed, loving the warmth my dog, William, gave off. My eyes were closed as another one of Walter's stories of my mother ran through my head. This one was when she beheaded the bandit, Thag. I was so comfortable I didn't hear my butler, Jasper, walk into the room. He drew the curtons but I didn't move. I was too deep asleep. He let out a sigh then drew in a breath and yelled.

"M'lady! I dare say you must rise!"

I sat up alarmed. I tried to get up and grab my nearby sword, Walter told me to keep it in case of danger, then my face met the floor. I didn't bother trying to get up as I heard Jasper's stifled laugh.

And people say being a princess is easy.


	2. Bored

**Drabble Two: Bored**

I sat staring at my wall. Logan was busy in the war room again and Elliot had to help in the kitchen today. Jasper was busy bathing Willam and Walter was with Logan.

I. Was. Bored.

I knew I wasn't going out to the garden cause I've been there, 17 times now. I wanted to badly go out to Bowerstone to see it myself, but Logan doesn't allow that. He made sure his dumb goons covered the doors, after the one time I tried to sneak out when I was seven. I glared then got an idea.

A very mean idea.

I walked out of my room smirking. Ignoring the salutes and "Good afternoon, Princess" or "Oh! Um...g-good afternoon Rosalie. Ah! I mean princess Rosalie", I really enjoyed that new knight's timidness. If it wasn't for Elliot I'd say I fancied that boy more than I should.

I walked into the garden and picked up a ladder. I moved silently. Self harm isn't my usual thing but I want to see Logan's feathers get rustled. He dotes on me and treats me like a child. Really, after mother died he assumed the position of being her. Always taking me from the maids' hands and taking care of me himself.

I shook my head and remembered, I need to get attacked by the roses. I got up on the ladder and lunged into the rose bush letting out a scream. Then I hear the shouts and running. Logan's voice is the loudest.

Some king of Albion.


	3. Brother's Hero

**Drabble Three: Brother's Hero**

I listened as Logan got bugged by more of those angry people. Logan stood looking stoic and cold. But if you knew him as well as I did, you could see fear and pain. He never once told me why they were so angry but I don't really care much anymore. What bugs me is my brother being surrounded by them. I moved so I was beside him and talking and yelling silenced. They stared at me and I grabbed Logan's arm and tugged at him.

"I'm sorry but my brother and I have to deal with some state affairs, so please I apologize for this but you must leave if we're to better any current situations"

My brother sighed and ran a hand through his hair, while muttering "My hero"

My mother isn't the only family hero.


	4. Books?

**Drabble Four: Books? **

Elliot and I sat reading...well he was reading, I was glancing at my book the up at him then blushing. He noticed and smiled at me

"What is it my princess? Does your knight need to save you from the evil book?"

I rolled my eyes and tossed my book then pouted. "Elliot, stop that"

He blinked slightly "What am I doing Rosalie?"

I got up and kissed his cheek, then blew on his ear making him shiver "Being so cute~"

He squeaked then hopped up off the plush seat we were sitting on. "H-hey! What if Logan walks in?!"

I shrugged "you didn't care much that night you snuck into my room~"

His blush darkened. Oh how fun reading could be with my little darling.


	5. Manly Pride

**Drabble Five: Manly Pride**

I walked through the purple corridors with a blank face. Once again I was left with nothing to do. I sighed and put my tricky mind to work. After the last trick I pulled Logan was even more of a drama king. I paused in my walking before grinning with a look of mischief. I plan made it's self known into my mind and I went right to work on it. Soon I was prepared with an army of small stuffed animals, I was ready to go to war...with my brother's manly pride.

Logan's room was covered in dolls and plush animals and his bed sheets dyed pink. I grinned to myself slightly, I knew it was about time for Logan's nap. He's plagued with nightmares so he takes naps during the day, like a small child.

I heard footsteps approaching so I made my way into a doily-covered wardrobe and waited, peeking through a small crack in the door. In a few moments the door was opened, quite stylishly I might add, by Logan. His tired face turning into a one of confusion, then disgust, and finally rage. He let out a rather impressive yell, even for him.

"What the bloody hell happened to my room?!"

It was very funny watching the "king of Albion" try to close the door on an army of worried servants and knights.


End file.
